Morning Star
by Wishing4MyWonderland
Summary: ...My eyes were still filled with the stars and bright lights and bright nothings. I was elated, my entire soul was on fire. I had just met the most magical man, and he was going to give me the most magical life. Eventual 10/OC. Read and Review!
1. Hello, I might have almost killed you!

A/N: Hello! Wow, that was weird. This fanfiction was based almost entirely on a wonderful dream I had (I woke up and wished I never had) and thoughts surrounding said dream that occurred to me while at the dentists. TMI? Perhaps. Okay, so in this story Rose (for obvious reasons), Mickey(because Rose hasn't) , Martha (because it's way too early), Jack (maybe. I adore him too much to completely remove him), and Jackie (again, no Rose) have never happened. Donna will, though, and so have/will Sarah Jane and various other random characters my sleeping mind made up. Basically, think Doctor Who without the ninth (I'll come up with some reason) and instead of Rose, Kat. Please be patient! Reviews (especially good ones) are like fezzes! Just really, really, bananas. Bananas are good.

Disclaimer: Oh these are tedious. I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own the BBC or Doctor number 10. I wish. If I did, however, Rose never would have left, Rory would have not been like a South Park character (ya kill him and he just comes back) and I would be a permanent companion... None of which ever seems to be happening. I do however own Katherine as a character. She's cool. ;)

Chapter one: Hello, I'm sort of responsible for your nearly dying.  
>A bright flash and the weight of the world crashed onto her. She wasn't prepared-of course- and at once let out a terrified shriek. Then, as soon as she had done so, she felt a dark shroud come over her. And then... Nothing.<p>

"Oooo... That looks bad," came a strong, curious, and slightly amused voice. British accent, with a hint of... everything. She felt the air being pushed out of her as two hands were roughly shoved onto her ribs, once, twice, three times. The feeling of some one's soft lips on hers. The air being pushed out. Her eyes fluttered slightly, but the need to sleep overcame her. She heard the voice still, though.  
>"No, no, no! Don't close your eyes!" came the voice, "Come on, breath! That's it, concentrate on my voice. Keep listening, come on, and don't die on me."<br>She let her eyes briefly open, causing the man (boy? her mind was so fuzzy) to let out a victorious laugh,  
>"Good girl!" he praised, "Defying odds!"<br>She let out a weak cough and felt two arms gently holding her down. A hand brushed her brown hair from her face. The voice continued coaxing her, and she could see a smiling man in a pinstripe suit and brown jacket beaming down at her,  
>"Look at you! That thing should have killed you! Actually, it sort of... almost... maybe... might have done that, but don't worry! I brought you back!"<br>The optimism in that irresistible voice might have made her laugh if she hadn't been nearly dead. It was light sunshine in the midst of a bout of rain. Rare, welcome, and extremely odd.  
>"And..." the man scratched the back of his neck, looking around, "There is a small possibility that I might have... could have... didn't want to, mind you... caused that thing to come after you. I caught it though, don't you worry."<br>She couldn't make up her mind. This man was obviously absolutely insane, but also saved her life. Should she use her last breaths to scream? Or to thank him?  
>"Introductions!" exclaimed the man, "Right, those are always good! I'm the Doctor. You are?"<br>"Kat," she whispered, quickly enveloped in a fit of coughs. The man- the Doctor- sweetly held her trembling body to his calm figure. It was funny, but it was if this man was... crying. Kat felt a deep sense of fear in her stomach,  
>"Am... I..." she tried to manage. The Doctor, or whoever he was, hushed her tenderly, letting a single tear slip out. She felt it fall onto her face.<br>"Dying?" she finished, though it was a struggle. The Doctor let out a few more tears,  
>"No.. shhhh... don't say that."<br>"But..." she found she could speak more, "My parents... my sisters... what... will they... do without... me?"  
>The Doctor let out a sad laugh,<br>"They won't" he reassured her. Kat panicked,  
>"They die?" she exclaimed, her voice strong. Adrenaline, she thought subconsciously. The Doctor bit his lip and smiled at her,<br>"Typical you. Katherina Ava McCreen. Eighteen years old, moved to England for a better life. Always a fighter. Always worried for others. Never herself."  
>"I... know you?"<br>The Doctor sighed, as if his heart was heavy,  
>"Not yet. You will though. I will be someone you learn to trust. All because I saved your life. Well," his voice croaked, "not yet I haven't."<br>And then slowly, gently, as if she were the most breakable thing in the world, the Doctor gave her a tender kiss. It was... strange. Having a stranger kiss her. Knowing that she knew this man, somehow. She must, otherwise, why would he be kissing her like that; with so much sadness, hope, and love. A gold light passed from him to her, and her entire body felt like it was floating. And the kiss went on and on. With every second, every millisecond, she felt stronger and stronger. The Doctor broke away, his fingers brushing her high cheekbones. Kat gasped, sitting upright.  
>"What?" she breathed out, her thick Irish accent shining through. The Doctor let go of her, holding only her hand for her own support. Kat's eyes, a shining hazel, flashed with horror as a large beast the color of fire ran past her and the man. The Doctor looked from her to the monster, as if deciding which one was worth her time,<br>"Okay, stay still, you're still weak from the energy transfusion," The Doctor warned her, "I have to catch that... alien... again. Stay here," he ordered. Abruptly, he ran off, towards the monster (Alien? Did he call it that?). Kat hesitantly felt her lips. She did feel dizzy, but when had illness ever stopped her? She felt a flare of angry passion and stood up quickly,  
>"Like hell I will!" she exclaimed, running after the man. The Doctor glanced behind him, and scoffed unhappily,<br>"You should have fainted from that!" he exclaimed at the girl as they ran, alongside now. He smiled at her, irresistible again, "Then again..."  
>Kat didn't know whether to laugh at the man's forwardness, or slap him. The latter seemed the most reasonable. As they turned a sharp corner, she reached out and SMACK! The Doctor gave her a shocked look and rubbed his cheek,<br>"Um, ow!" he screeched, "You left that part out when you told me about this!"  
>"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" the girl yelled at him, "AND YOU BLOODY KISSED ME!"<br>The Doctor shot her a cheeky grin and winked,  
>"More where that came from," he said, laughing. Kat would have slapped him again, if it weren't for the fact that at that moment their entire surroundings exploded in flames. Kat yelped, her foot singed. The Doctor quickly took off his long brown coat, throwing it at her foot. She let out a whimper as the burning ceased, and the Doctor took her hand,<br>"Hey, don't cry," he murmured. It was odd, but it seemed as though he was drinking up her appearance. Though flames surrounded them. Kat gazed intently into his eyes. Questions swarmed her judgment, _who is this man? How does he know me? Why did he kiss me? Most importantly, why do I trust him?_  
>The Doctor cleared his throat and let go of her hand,<br>"Right, the Flame Eaters," he said, refocusing. Kat broke his gaze, feeling awkward. She tried to focus on the large, red aliens that were on fire, but... couldn't. The Doctor was watching her again. She nervously began to sputter,  
>"They... Lord! So they're aliens? And they eat flames?"<br>"No, they're aliens and they ARE flames. Burning pieces of the sun gone rouge."  
>The explanation was brief and confusing, but Kat had the odd sense that this man, whoever he was, never really made much sense. He grabbed her hand again, redirecting her attention. Kat snapped her head towards him, her eyes full of fear and terror. The Doctor gently stroked her cheek, causing her to shiver,<br>"God you're beautiful when you're frightened. Kat, you need to run."  
>"Sorry?"<br>He laughed bitterly,  
>"Run. And never look back. When you meet me again..." he trailed off. Kat searched him frantically,<br>"What?" she asked. He smiled at her again, giving her a firm kiss on the head,  
>"Oh you know what to do."<br>Kat blinked, confused. Then, she turn. And ran. And all the time she felt the kisses on her lips, and the warmth of that hand.


	2. Hello Again!

A/N: Gooood morning. Or afternoon. Or evening. You get the point. I have an odd fixation with chocolate right now, so reviews are like chocolate to me. You really know you shouldn't, but you just MUST have them. Thanks to: Shifuni, MandaPanda89 and Imogen-x0x for their reviews and general awesomeness! (Note to Imogen-x0x, basically, the ninth Doctor was around, however he died again within moments of completing regeneration. Will explain more later). Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, David Tennant, and the BBC I would have much better things to do. Including wooing David Tennant. Oh and I don't own Twilight. Never really wanted to, actually.

Chapter 2: Hello again you!

She had gone insane. She must have, Kat reasoned. It had been a week since the odd encounter with the man. All week she had spent thinking about him. How he knew so much about her. She had researched the Doctor, of course. Any smart student would. All she got however was a bunch of crap on becoming a MD and aliens. No one could give her answers. Her friends had seen the change in her, and her teachers were peeved that she was so distracted. Kat sighed. Fixated with someone she had just met. How very Bella of her. (A/N: Sorry, but I so had to diss her in this. Couldn't resist. No offense. I LIKE Twilight. Hate Bella. Anyways, let the insanity continue)  
>She pushed open the doors to the dentist with a sigh. Maybe it had been a dream. After all, she was the only one who had seen it... right? She sat down, waiting for the receptionist to call her name. Her eyes and ears began to wander, and she saw a flash of brown, almost tan, cloth from outside. Sitting up straighter, she frowned as she heard the now familiar voice.<br>"Kat," came a distant voice, "Kat? Katherine?" came the voice of the receptionist, breaking her concentration. Kat shook her head and stood, smiling,  
>"So sorry, a bit tired," Kat apologized. Her eyes trailed to the window she had seen the cloth in. Nothing. Perhaps she was just tired. She strode into the room, and sat on the chair. The conversation between her and the dentists and hygienists went on and on, and boredom flooded her. Then, there he was. As if on cue, she shot up from the chair, causing the hygienist to shriek a bit.<br>"Miss! What are you doing?" asked the dentist crossly. Kat opened her mouth to speak, but never got the chance. In waltzed in the mystery man. He stuck his head in, his coif of hair sticking about. You know when he wasn't randomly kissing her or killing her he was quite hilarious looking. Well, in a flustered, adorable, confusing way. Both fortunately and unfortunately, the two female dentists noticed it too.  
>"Sir, are you lost?" asked the dentist, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Kat felt an unexpected wave of jealousy and protection over him. After all, it was her he had kissed, not those two. Or... had he?<br>The Doctor stuck out a strange looking device and scanned the room. A low beeping came from the device, but as soon as it hit the area the three women were in, it went off. The Doctor smiled,  
>"Not lost, I'm John, John Smith," he said, thrusting a piece of paper at the three of them.<br>"Hygiene and Cleanliness Checker?" said the dentist doubtfully. The Doctor looked at the paper,  
>"I suppose I am," he said, as if it miffed him as well, "But I'm a Doctor as well."<br>Kat sat up straighter, _I knew it. _The Doctor clapped his hands, causing Kat's head ache (she blamed it on almost dying) to come back,  
>"Right I just need to scan the three of you," he said matter of a factly. The two older women smiled at him, twirling their hair. Kat scowled at the two and held out a hand. The Doctor reached for it, but the hygienist, who was a small blond, grabbed him,<br>"Please, let me go first," she asked, pouting. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, causing Kat to emit a laugh. The Doctor obliged, but the device had stopped beeping. He shook his head,  
>"Nope, nothing on you," he said. The hygienist frowned but quickly smiled again, pressing a small bit of paper into his hand and mouthing 'call me,' to him. The Doctor smiled nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the attention (my, my, this man was a puzzle). He reached for Kat again but was distracted by the dentist,<br>"I'm sure my hygiene is the most important of the three of us," she said with a laugh, tossing her black hair. The Doctor quickly scanned her and with drew the device before she could make any more advances.  
>"Nope not you!" he proclaimed. He turned his gaze to Kat, "Which leaves us..."<br>He pressed the device to her palm, and it began to beep again and again. His smile became wider and wider until,  
>"Okay, you- what's your name?" he asked, cheerily. She shrugged her shoulders,<br>"Kat."  
>"Right then Kat, off we go!" he said, grabbing my hand and sprinting out the door.<p>

Kat wrenched her hand from the Doctor's grip, causing him to stop. He turned to her, half curious and half worried. She stood there, arms crossed, in the middle of the hallway of the medical building.  
>"So, you were real. Not just my imagination," she said, watching his every move. The Doctor leaned lazily against a wall,<br>"Do I know you?" he asked, his voice loud.  
>Kat gave him a firm look,<br>"You freaking snogged me you idiot!"  
>The Doctor raised both eyebrows,<br>"Did not," he protested, his voice childish.  
>"Did to."<br>"When?"  
>"A week ago!"<br>"Really?"  
>"Do I look like the type of person who would lie?" Kat hissed indignantly. The Doctor walked closer to her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He absently trailed a finger along her face,<br>"No... And I... trust you," he said, his voice low and bewildered. Two girls walked past them, both giggling.  
>"Oi, she's awfully comfortable with that bloke," one whispered, smiling. The other girl laughed,<br>"Like you and Tony!" the other added.  
>Realizing-after a few seconds- what the girls were saying, the Doctor withdrew his hand, clearing his throat awkwardly. Kat drew in a quick breath as he grabbed her hand and silently began to walk. He had the look that her father had, whenever he was thinking about something. Once they were out the doors, the Doctor let go of her hand and let out a shocked cry,<br>"Oh! Oh. That's bad," he blabbered. He stared at Kat, as if unsure of what to think of her, "Mind you..."  
>Kat shot him a look. He blushed and mumbled an apology.<br>"Right, Katherine, was that it?" he asked, referring to her name,  
>"Kat," she corrected, automatically. He scrunched up his face,<br>"Hate cats."  
>She resisted the urge to slap him. The Doctor gave her a knowing look, and stepped back from her. <em>The Girl with the blazing soul, <em>he thought.  
>"How did you meet me, exactly?" asked the Doctor. Kat bit her lip. <em>How... cute, <em>the Doctor noted, at once mentally slapping himself. _You remember the rules of companionship. _Kat sighed, running one manicured hand through her straight brown hair,  
>"Where do I begin?" she wondered aloud, "Something... you called it a Flame Eater…or something... attacked me. You... well..." she trailed off, aware of the hot flush on her cheeks. The Doctor (who seemed to her oblivious to all human body language) urged her on. She continued, "You did CPR on me. I died, you said, but you brought me back. I asked questions and then you..."<br>"I?"  
>Kat reached up and touched her lips, as if it was a reflex,<br>"You just, kissed me."  
>This surprised him. He would never do that. Unless it really mattered….. Unless <strong>she<strong> really mattered. He opened and closed his mouth, feeling idiotic. _Could she be? No, surely no. Not possible. _He studied her thoughtfully, _Petite, only five foot, four inches. Irish, easy to understand. Pretty. Her hair is lovely. Hazel eyes..._  
>"Alright Kat," he said finally, grabbing her hand and beginning to walk briskly again, "The person you saw was a future version of me."<br>"But... you looked the same," Kat pointed out. She was kind, innocent. He liked that about her. A girl that could (seemingly) throw a punch and ask a naive question with the same breath. She was... perfect…To perfect.  
>"It's complicated," he said, wearily. She smiled slightly. He reminded her of how her brother had been. The Doctor resumed talking,<br>"I'm a Time Lord, which is a species of... people, I suppose, that are from the planet Gallifrey. We can never age, and if we die, we come back. 13 times. I'm on my tenth. Three more and I..." he gave the obviously bemused Kat an appraising look, "Well I'd become like you! All mortal, pale and... not me.."  
>Kat took this chance to stomp firmly on his foot and drag away her hands. He yelped, causing several people to glance their way. Kat pushed up her chin defiantly,<br>"Listen, if this is Jim's idea of a prank I swear to God-" she hissed at him. The Doctor winced as he glanced at his foot,  
>"I promise Kat, this is not a trick, or a prank, or tomfoolery, or whatever you call it nowadays," he said, his voice sincere. She bit her lip, a bad habit of hers and pondered this. If it really was a prank, why would he have kissed her? She looked deeply into his eyes, searching them. They were so sincere, so pleasant, so hopeful... yet tainted with something. The apple in Adam and Eve's garden. The most tempting thing in the world. He took her hands once more, holding them in front of her,<br>"Now Kat, I need you to trust me. I only found you because you had large amounts of TARDIS energy, which can do two things; kill you or heal you. My device said it did both. Now I don't know what my future self said, or what I will say, but you need to trust the me that is here, now. I'm sorry if I was too forward," his voice was louder than a whisper now, "But I swear on my lives that I never, ever meant to hurt you."  
>She looked in his eyes, wanting so much to trust them; so much to understand. <em>Curiosity killed the Kat, <em>she thought, letting her mind wander. The Doctor brought her back,  
>"So, you're about the age to have a job. Or... wait," he frowned and gave her a sideways glance, "What year is this?"<br>"Are you drunk?" Kat responded bluntly, knowing well that many intoxicated men acted as so. Yet, he was different. Intoxicated, maybe. Intoxicating? Extremely. The Doctor gave her an amused look,  
>"No, I am not."<br>"Coulda fooled me," Kat grumbled. He laughed at her stubbornness. She shot him another look. He took her hand again, as if it was his reflex. And this time, she did nothing. It felt... normal. Right. Good. Wonderful. His hands were slightly cold, but her tiny warm hands made up for it.  
>"It's 2005," she told him, answering his long gone question. Breaking the silence. A quality needed for any and all dinner parties. The Doctor glanced at her and smiled,<br>"So you can work."  
>"Yes I can work," Kat responded, slightly exasperated. The Doctor added a bit of bounce into his step,<br>"What do you do?"  
>Kat took a deep breath. This man was obviously oblivious to everything and everyone unless it came down to technical terms.<br>"I'm a biochemical engineer's assistant," she said flatly. The Doctor's eyes widened and he gave her a quick look up and down.

"Really?" he asked, breathless. She rolled her eyes,

"Of course not you outer space buffoon."

His stunned look gradually dissolved into a wide smile, and then a gleeful laugh. Kat could feel herself beginning to smile as well. Strange man, tugging her about. Wonderful man, showing her everything. And by the looks of it he hadn't even started.


	3. Converse and Confusion

**A/N: So... Having conversations with no one is not my strong suit. I did, however, have conversations with my walls regarding this story last night, so really it shouldn't be THAT strange to me. ****  
><strong>**Me: I dunno... should Kat have a boyfriend? And a family?  
>Wall:...<strong>**  
><strong>**Me: *gasps* maybe I can make his name NATE. I love that name! Natey nate nate.****  
><strong>**Wall: ...****  
><strong>**Me: It's... *check phone* midnight and I am talking to a wall... *hysterical laughter*.******

**Even my wall thought I was a bit odd. Hope you like the story! And yes, I switched POV's. Seemed a better way to get to know the characters. Don't be too confused! Read and review!******

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, David Tennant would have never, ever, ever left. Rose and they would be the cutest love story in history. Matt Smith would randomly appear. And I would be in every single scene... my convos with my wall make more sense.****  
><strong>

Chapter Three: Converse and Confusion. (Kat's POV)

He had explained everything.

Yet I didn't understand a thing.

Bless.

"Basically, I'm not human," he said brightly, his picturesque smile beaming. So much for the delicate approach.

"You're not human."

"Yup!"

"And you travel through space in time."

"Bingo."

"And I'm expected to believe this, because if I don't I might die."

"See! Smarter than you look- DON'T SLAP ME!"

He edged away from me. I looked down at my hands, folded obediently in my lap. Confusion. I kept looking down. Converse. I had confusion, he had Converse. I felt a hand hesitantly touch mine. I looked up, to see his face, serious and stoic.

"It's a lot to take in," he said, concern tinting his voice, "But I promise, I won't force you into anything."

Chivalrous. I felt a warm laugh tickle my throat. A knight in shining armor. Which he was, in a weird way. Saved my life; found me again. The Knight in the pinstripe suit.

"Okay," I said decidedly. He was (again) oblivious,

"..Really, if you don't, it will be fine," he blabbered on, "We-ell" his voice stretched, "Maybe not."

"Okay," I said again, louder. I couldn't help but smile. He was so caught up in reassuring me he had forgotten to listen.

"Besides, I could have different companion-" he stopped, looking me in the eyes, "Wait, did you just say yes?"

I nodded. His face morphed from tentative to widespread bliss. I laughed, brushing hair from my face with my untouched hand. He squeezed the hand he was holding and pulled me too my feet,

"Well then," he said, his voice shaking with contained happiness, "I suppose we ought to go!"

He lurched forward and I followed, laughing aloud. What a wonderful man. We ran and ran, towards a large clearing behind the dentist offices and office buildings, when I stopped,

"Wait," I said, stopping. The place between his forehead and nose crinkled in worry. I took out my phone, "I need to call my family."

He sighed,

"You humans and your connections."

I shot him a look as I dialed the home phone. My dad picked up at once,

"Hello?" he asked his voice smooth. I smiled, recognizing the familiar voice,

"Hi, Dad?" I whispered, guilt sinking into my stomach.

"Kat! We've been trying to reach you," he said, half scolding. I blinked away tears,

"Dad?" I said; my voice cracking. I could hear him take in a sharp breath. I continued, "I'm... leaving."

"Oh."

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. I watched the hand, concentrating.

"I have to. I can't explain now, but maybe... later," I said, hopeful. My father was silent. I heard a distant voice and then three phones being picked up,

"KITTY!" screamed my younger sister, Tami.

"Kat! OMG you wouldn't believe," said my other sister, Dani. I heard my mom's voice,

"Kat, what's wrong honey?"

Everyone was silent. I felt hot tears choking my throat. The Doctor came closer to me, slipping his hand through mine. They could hear it all, I suppose. His voice was low,

"Kat," he warned. I couldn't tell them. Not yet. I took a breath,

"I'm leaving," I said, my voice clear and strong, "Not because of any of you, but because of... I can't explain. God. I love you, all of you. Don't worry about me. I met... someone. And he... He's amazing mum you wouldn't believe it," I said, with a sad laugh, a man I had only known for a few hours, "Tani, Dani, you should be so jealous. And he's..."

I had nothing to say. My family was silent. I could almost hear them reaching out, wanting to see me and feel me.

"Like Max," Dani whispered, "Leaving like Max did."

Her words broke my heart. I choked on my breath, and the Doctor squeezed my hand even harder.

"No, not like Max," I said, firm, "Because Max never came back. I will come back, I promise. You can't tell anyone. Not a soul."

My mother's voice came through, sad and reflective,

"What's his name? This man?"

I looked up at him. I didn't even know. He said nothing. He was silent.

"The Doctor," I heard myself say, "Just the Doctor."

My mom was silent again. Then I heard something I had never heard before,

"Sweetie, go."

Shouts of protests came from my other part of my family. My mother hushed them,

"Travel the world. Be happy. And you, Doctor, you keep her safe. Don't ask how I know you, or who I am, just please. Protect my daughter."

His face was confused, but he nodded and took the phone from my trembling hands,

"I swear to every star in the sky that your daughter will be protected," he swore solemnly.

My mother laughed. I was too confused to take it in.

"Don't. Because you won't. Just... try."

Neither of us understood her words. We just nodded soundlessly. My mother sighed,

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mum," I whispered. My sisters all spoke at once, crying. My dad was silent.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry," I said. With that I quietly hit the end call button. The Doctor gave my hand another reassuring clench. I smiled, but my eyes were glassy.

"Now, about that TARDIS of yours….."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bigger on the inside. Hundreds of rooms. And yes, it traveled through space and time. I learned that the hard way. I walked outside.

"So, really bigger on the inside," I joked, stepping out to see again. My brain didn't believe me. What I saw next didn't change that. I took one step, and I was floating. Up, up, and up. All around me was an immense darkness, with twinkling lights in the distance. Floating away...

"Gotcha," the Doctor shouted, grabbing onto my knee and pulling me back in. I let my jaw hang as I gulped in the impossible air,

"I'M IN SPACE!" I said, my voice oddly high, "AND I'M BREATHING!"

He gave a laugh,

"YES!" he yelled right back, "YES YOU ARE!"

He closed the doors, but my eyes were still filled with the stars and bright lights and bright nothings. I was elated, my entire soul was on fire. I had just met the most magical man, and he was going to give me the most magical life.


	4. Two is better than one, mostly

A/N: Hola. For all intensive purposes (basically, I'm an impatient little cat) an entire month of travels is going to be smooshed into one chapter! Huzzah! I don't want to bore you, or me... Definitely bad for me to be bored. If I get bored, this entire story will have loose ends and dying Rory's (seriously though, that man dies a LOT). So. Enjoy! REVIEW! Thank you to: shifuni and Mandapanda89 for the reviews. And thanks to all that have read!

disclaimer: If I owned this TV show, I would be rich and the head writer. Seeing as I am neither nor, I do not own it. But Kat is mine. MINE I TELL YOU! And so are the Fire Beasts because they rock like cotton socks.

Chapter 4: Two is better than one, mostly Doctor POV

Time passed, and her shock turned to awe, and her awe turned to excitement. Over a month of travels had passed us by, and for once the TARDIS felt like a home. Traveling with Kat was... different. Every time her hazel eyes went alight with happiness, I felt young again. Blissful and innocent. Now when I took her hand she clutched it tight, like a reflex. All the abnormalities seemed normal now, such as her eating in small bites and my hyper speed explanations and ability to survive through basically anything. It was new. It was surprising. It was dangerous. It was comfortable.

I was right-naturally- being in the TARDIS balanced her. The energy she had somehow absorbed was monitored daily, but she was fine with it. We had met everything, fierce Cybermen (turns out their creator made an off switch. Pathetic), man eating butterflies, and even some kittens that turned into humans (Kat was just a bit annoyed when they called her one of them).

Today was different. She had made a cake (though I told her no domestic) celebrating the one month anniversary of discovering what she called 'her new life'. She still cried. I heard it often. She was homesick to the core, and this minor celibraton was her way of closure. But I had another idea. We ate the cake and made do with idle chat, but this day was supposed to be important, not boring and normal.

I flipped switches and turned knobs, smiling devilishly. She was suspicious of me; even after a month of knowing me she was still always suspicious of me. I whistled to myself as she stood behind me.

"Doctor," she said, her arms folded across her chest indignantly. I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Kat," I said back, being as vague and unresponsive as humanely possible. She walked over to me, leaning against me,

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, her Irish accent still not dulled after living in England for so long. I shrugged. Vague. I could do that, right?

"Stuff," I said. My mouth was bursting. How can you NOT talk? Stupid new regenerations and their stupid gabs. Kat was NOT AMUSED (which reminded me of Scotland, werewolves, and Queen Victoria... and that twenty quid I owed her), and did not in the least buy my cover up.

"Such as?" she asked. I slammed down a button and laughed giddily,

"Why don't you step outside?" I asked. Kat cautiously opened the doors, took one step, and screamed, falling down. I felt my stomach collapse and my world slowed,

"KAT!" I screamed, running through the doors. Down I fell, feeling liquid splash in my face as I slid through a tunnel. Bam! Sunlight hit me. And there she was, laughing her head off. Kat. In her best jeans. Covered in mud. Laughing like a maniac.

How was this normal, exactly?  
>I- off course- fell next to her. But I wasn't laughing,<p>

"You scared me!" I exclaimed, cross. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Millions of weapons, and a literal mud slide that you planned scares you," she asked. She had a point. She usually did. Mud plastered her entire face, her eyes like white saucers in the midst of the brown. I nearly blushed,

"Well, for a second. Maybe five. Or eighteen. Twenty six?" I offered, trying to seem humble. She laughed at my attempt, touching her mud covered cheeks. I reached into my coat (with it's endless pockets) and grabbed a small, clean piece of cloth.

Kat POV:

He reached up, a cloth in his hand and gently rubbed the mud off of my cheeks, avoiding the scar on my left temple that reached to my cheek. The gesture was sweet, caring. He thought I was a delicate flower. Maybe I was. I reached up, and held his hand on my cheek. I breathed out. The two of us. Sitting in piles of mud. His hand on my cheek and mine on his hand. It was peaceful. It was perfect.

It was wrong.

I quickly drew my hand away, blushing a bright pink. A mixture of embarrassment and another emotion flooded his face. _Stupid Kat, stupid stupid stupid._

"Right, so, sorry, I really didn't mean to get you into such a mess," he said, standing up and offering me a hand. I bit my lip, nervous and embarrassed. Which mess did he mean? The mud or the...

"C'mon. Let's get back to the TARDIS," he said his voice gentle. I was just a child to him. Just a child. I held onto his hand still. It had always been there for me, even if he hadn't. He removed his trademark trench coat and I scoffed,

"Is that why you wear it? To stay clean?" I asked, noting that underneath his coat he was spotless. He flashed me one of his cheeky grins,

"Yes."

I laughed at this. He was always so... irritatingly child like. He shifted his coat, motioning to me. I grasped his coat, holding it to me. He only needed to get the key, but still. I pressed the coat to me, inhaling its smell. Like white cotton near the sea side. He unlocked the TARDIS, and then hesitated.

"You don't have a key, do you?" he asked. I was surprised,

"No, why?" I asked, trying to keep calm. The key. That he held so precious. That had to mean something... trust? He frowned and turned the key over in his hand. I let my face sink. Of course he wouldn't give it too me.

"Here then," he said, thrusting it towards me. I perked up at once, smiling as wide as my lips could manage. I reached for it, and he took my hand, grasping it. His eyes went up to my startled face.

"Don't lose it," he said, nonchalant. I nodded, stepping into the TARDIS. Mud was everywhere, and once again I slipped.

"Woah there!" he cried, catching me in his arms. I sucked in a sharp breath. He smiled at me,

"Too much cake?"

I laughed. Typical. He dashed off to the consoles, leaving me to close the door. My madman, I thought fondly as he went into a mile- a- minute speech on the purpose of the purple and green buttons. Standing beside him, listening to him talk, it always felt so much like a home. He looked up at me,

"Happy one month anniversary," he chirped, his fingers brushing mine until they found my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes closed,

"Do you know how long that cake took?" I mumbled. He turned his head so it was next to mine,

"How long?"

"Eight stinking hours. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I haven't slept since two days ago."

"Well, that would explain the extreme droopiness of you right now," he said teasingly. I blushed, shifting my weight and standing up right. He was gazing at the monitor now, watching the random circles spinning. I sat down on the console floor, my legs drawn to my chest. Suddenly, the phone rang. I jumped, but he was unmoved.

"Could you get that please?" he asked. I scooted over to where the phone was, removing it and bringing it to my sitting position,

"Hello, this is Kat McCreen, how can I help you?" I asked, faking a cheerful secretary voice. We exchanged amused glances. Our personal jokes were few, but pretending the TARDIS was our workspace was one of them.

"Kat?" came an all too familiar voice. I stood abruptly, gaining a concerned look from the Doctor.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice equally concerned. My mother continued,

"Oh good, this is the right number."

The Doctor grabbed the phone from me, as I protested,

"How did you get this number, exactly?" he asked, his voice intrigued. I nudged him impatiently,

"My mother, your phone, my rights," I pointed out. He sighed and handed back the phone.

"Mom, wow, hi!" I exclaimed. The ability to phone home had never crossed my mind, and I at once felt guilty.

"Kat, thank God you're safe. I have a question for you," she said. I raised my eyebrows,

"You phoned because you had a question?" I wondered aloud. Some of his rudeness must have rubbed off on me.

"Yes, actually," my mother said, her voice level, "Can you come home?"

I froze. The Doctor gave me a warning look from across the room. I swallowed hard, feeling the words curl in my mouth,

"No Mom, I'm sorry, I really can't" I whispered, regret filling my tone. She laughed from the other side of the connection,

"Not permanently, just for a week or so. The week before your birthday, maybe?" she asked, hopeful, "I know you'd never leave him."

He couldn't hear the last part and for that I was grateful. Because I never would. Would I? I pressed my hand to the receiver, but I knew she could still hear. I also knew my family could too (the phone was all too obviously on speaker phone, I could hear more than one person breathing).

"One week?" I asked, hopeful. He strode up to me, shaking his head. Tempting me. I batted my eyelashes and held onto his hands,

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" I begged. Just what he wanted. He made noncommittal noises, and smiled diabolically. I practically dragged his hands to me so that I was holding them to my throat,

"Just one measly tinie tiny little week?" I asked again. He shuffled his feet and smiled,

"We-ell" his voice stretched again, "Maybe a week."

I squealed, jumping into his arms in an spontaneous hug,

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" I yelped. He buried his face in my shoulder and I did the same,

"Of course," he said, smiling at my glee, "Now do me the kind favor and stop squeezing me to death."

I obliged, laughing into the phone,

"Name the date!"

A/N: Nothing to say except…. Review! 


	5. Those Christmas Lights, keep shining on

A/N: Loyal and faithful readers I thank thee for the reading and reviewing. Sorry for my late update, I keep vacationing. Sadly, however, the REVIEWS I am receiving keep going down… and down… THANKS TO: Sakuraflame10, LocaMonkey24, klutzygal12, Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkrad, xXxRavenLinusxXx, Lauren Richards, and MandaPanda89 for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing! You rock! I am going to do all in my power to make this chapter funny! By the power invested in me by the Church of Fanfiction (but seriously, how cool would that be?) I dub this story to be continuing!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. TARDIS, Tegan, Ten (Doctor) and... the Sycorax (I cannot say that name without bursting into fits of laughter, I'm sorry) are not mine. HOWEVER: Kat, Dani, Tami, Kat's father and the amazing random characters are mine!

Chapter 5: Those Christmas Lights...

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How do I look?" I asked, tentatively emerging from the shadows of the TARDIS. I was wearing a long sleeved sweater and jeans, my hair in a singular side braid. The Doctor, who was under the TARDIS doing repairs took one look at me and hit his head with a loud yelp. I scrambled to him, pulling him out,

"That bad?" I asked. He smiled, wincing as I tenderly felt the bump on his head,

"You look lovely," he said. I felt a warm sensation in my body. How was it that everything he said made my tranquil mind go into override? He jumped up, his hand in mine, and flung open the doors. He offered his arm which I linked my own through and off we went.

"London, England, December 24th 2011 at 11 o clock," he announced. I laughed, leaning into him as we steered our way into the crowds.

"We're an hour early," I noted, the familiar setting filling me with joy. He nodded,

"Why yes, we are. Is London always this busy?" he asked, gesturing to the swarms of people in the marketplace square. I hid a giggle,

"No silly, it's Christmas."

His eyes lit up like a three year old and he stood a little taller, his voice high pitched and jovial,

"Christmas!" he exclaimed, giving me a side smile, "Oh! Happy Christmas Kat!"

I smiled back,

"Happy Christmas Doctor," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. We edged to the back of the crowds, our breaths short from laughing at each other. I sighed, causing some alarm on his end,

"What? Are you ill? Is something amiss?" he asked, urgent. I couldn't help but smile,

"First of all, no one says amiss anymore, and no, I'm just... worried," I finished. His pride seemed relatively wounded but he plowed forth, his smile vanishing as mine did,

"About?" he asked, wincing. Wrong question. When I got ramped up I went on a tear about these things.

"Well, what if my family doesn't like me? I mean, I've begun braiding my hair, I'm so much more in shape and honestly, it's a new me!" I smiled at him, "Being with you does that."

He beamed at my compliment, but gritted his teeth as I went on.

"Maybe I should have brought better gifts? Oh, and I should have worn my old sweater that Mum made, not this one!"

He was offended once more,

"What's wrong with the sweater I bought you on Freela 3?" he pouted, referring to the planet in which everyone was an avid knitter (I called it boredom, he called it too much cotton). I gently squeezed his hand again,

"Nothing, I just want to seem...normal," I said decidedly. He half smiled half frowned,

"But you're not normal. You're fantastic," he said. I bit my lip to contain a smile. He continued, "Anywho, not all is bad. I mean, the universe is a bit spectacular when I'm with you," he said. I took in a short breath. The tenderness in his voice melted every bone of sensible in my body. He took a long look into my eyes and mine into his, and his fingers slowly curled tighter and tighter around mine until...

"Ohmygod!" came a voice from behind us, "Tami, that, like, totally looks like her!"

"Shut up no way!" squealed another, "She's early for once!"

"Holy cow look at the bloke with her!"

"Totally eye candy."

"Hey!" came a lower, teenage voice. Giggles.

"Sorry Tim, but seriously he puts you to shame."

I whirled around, my eyes ablaze with fire and warmth and put my remaining hand on my hip,

"What are you doing here? Mum needs help with groceries," I said, cross. My sisters and two other boys stared up at me (along with, to my chagrin, the Doctor) in bewilderment. I burst into laughter and opened my arms, dropping his hand. My sisters yelped happily and rushed into them.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home. _

I squeezed happy tears from my eyes, holding my sisters to me with all of my might.

_I'm coming home,_

_To breathe again,_

_To start again,_

_I'm coming home,_

_From all the places,_

_I have been,_

_With nothing but,_

_A voice within,_

_That calls me,_

_Calls me home._

The familiar song played from the speakers and several people smiled as I tearfully broke away from my sisters.

A/N: yeah, yeah, short chapter I know.


	6. Don't do domestic

A/N: See! Two chapters published within the month….. Just couldn't fit them together is all. UGH I'M SORRY LIFE IS HECTIC AND I ENJOYED THE NEW EPISODES AND THEIR SUBTLE REFERENCES TO DOOMSDAY! I'M SO SORRY AAAAAHHH!

Done ranting.

Thanks to: Kuristina, Chishio chuudoku, Grace Adara Potter, XxKimiChanxX, Bella-me09, CamoSunBun, AND MandyPandy. You Rocks!

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor who, the need for a fanfiction account would be minimum. I have a fanfiction account. You figure out the rest.

Chapter 6: Don't do domestic. (Kat POV)

"Happy Christmas!" I found myself saying again and again. Flung into every relative's arms, I was happy- no, wrong word, overjoyed. A month to me felt like years and years. Here, it had barely been four weeks. Not yet a month. I have a new home now, I told myself firmly, with him. And I'm strong, happy, comfortable... But it wasn't like this.

He was standing at the back of my family reunion, his eyes vague. He was thinking. Thinking and distant. Which meant one of two things. He was bored (he was always bored) or we were in a very, very big amount of trouble. Either way, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

Before I had come home, my sisters took the liberty of flirting nonstop with my traveling partner, who had extreme discomfort with this. He had taken me to the side and quietly said,

"In the pictures they look twelve," he had hissed. I laughed and whispered back that in the pictures I had, they were twelve. My sisters giggled at us,

"You two are sooo secretive," Tami had said, dramatic as always. Her date, a neighborhood menace called Timothy, had been hitting on me since he saw me, and today was no different. He smoothly walked beside me,

"Anyone tell you that you look amazing in that sweater?" he asked, smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes, _yes actually, he's right next to me, _I thought sarcastic. Years and years of knowing him helped me to respond,

"Anyone ever tell you that you're two- three in a few days- years younger than me?" I asked, smiling back, "And that hitting on people older than you just means you're running out of options?"

My sisters had laughed so hard at that. The Doctor loosened his grip on my hand lightly, but he was laughing as well. Dani smacked her gum,

"Anyways, she has Nate," she pointed out. I sucked in a breath, _crap. _

"Nate?" asked the Doctor, his attention at his fullest. I groaned inwardly and outwardly,

"Oh, crap," I swore, "I forgot to call Nate." Great, just great. Now my boyfriend thought I was a rouge runaway. A thousand words ran through my mind. But what happened next? Not one of them.

"Nate, my on and off," I explained, trying desperately to come up with an excuse I could present to Nate. The Doctor's eyes flamed,

"On and off?" he asked. I gave him a feeble smile. He really was clueless, and it really was cute,

"My boyfriend. Well, last time I checked," I said, debating whether the fact he had invited me to see a movie was an on or an off. I met the Doctor's expecting gaze, and was.. scared. It held fire and ice, and it scared the life out of me. Jealousy? Oh yeah, it was there. But why? Tami interrupted my thoughts,

"But anyways, Mom is still working. You're an hour early," she said matter of a fact like. I raised my eyebrows to look quizzically at the Doctor,

"We are? Why?" I asked. He cleared his throat,

"I thought.. That is... I just thought... we could look around together... but, now... never mind," he smiled reassuringly. I bit down on my lip-hard. He was angry. Not a good thing. Never a good thing. He dropped my hand as if it were broken glass. Definitely not a good thing.

Now, he looked vague and isolated. I walked towards him, knowing he was too absorbed in thoughts to see me. I put my hand gently on his shoulder, and he blinked in realization. He smiled at the sight of me, and my heart swelled.

"You alright?" I wondered, dropping my hand. He took it in his and smiled again,

"Yeah, I'm always alright."

"Just... thinking?"

"You know me all too well," he said, mockingly. I giggled. He swung my hand from side to side, his own version of pacing, "I'm just... worried."

"How long will I be able to stay?" I said, flatly. He was surprised,

"How did you...?"

"I know you too well," I teased. His smile returned, then left,

"Not long. You can't let people see you're... condition," he said judiciously. He was, of course, referring to the fact that the TARDIS energy was not only turning my hair honey brown, but that my eyes had decided to change colors at random and even glow. I grimaced, and a voice came from behind us,

"What condition?"

We jumped, unaware of anyone behind us. Too engaged in conversation, I suppose. I whirled on my feet and let out a cry, flinging myself onto my mother. She hugged me back, but drew away,

"Once again, what condition?"

We cringed. Unblushing we were not. He stepped forth cautiously,

"Not anything like you're thinking, you see Kat has developed something that allows her eyes and hair to change color. We didn't want to cause alarm, that's all."

The lies. They were always there. But I had to hand it to him, his wasn't completely false. He just didn't elaborate that the 'something' was me gaining tons of radiation and the alarm would be complete panic. My mother narrowed her eyes, but nodded. I stepped back into her arms, feeling his gaze burn into my head. A random man came around the corner,

"Lady Tegan, what a pleasure," he said, his voice slurred from spirits. I drew back to the Doctor, whose aloof gaze had turned startled and angry. I touched his hand as the man began to talk to my mother, but he didn't look at me. My mother and her guest slowly walked out of the room, motioning for us to follow. Dinner. Of course. Fifty people-friends, family, important guests- sitting and eating. Somehow after a month of nonstop running and almost dying, this did not appeal to me. I took my seat next to my sisters, the Doctor sitting across from me. He was fidgeting like a five year old at an opera, obviously uncomfortable. I leaned across the table,

"You alright?" I whispered, trying to avoid the curious gazes of our guests. He leaned towards me, a cheeky smile on his face,

"No. I don't to domestic," he said. I laughed, kicking him underneath the table. My father cleared his throat and we both drew back, half mortified, half hysterical. We regained our composition and sat there, staring at each other with idiot smiles.

"So, does travel truly broaden the mind?" ask a red headed guest politely. I turned my head quizzically. The red head smiled,

"I'm Lisa Redbourn, heiress to the Redbourn fortune? I was wondering-since you've been traveling- if travel does broaden the mind."

Oh. Right. The cover story. Another half truth half lie. I nodded,

"Oh yes," I replied, pleasantly, "You truly get a global perspective."

The Doctor raised his left eyebrow at me, questioningly. He had never really heard me speaking in such a proper tone. I kicked him lightly under the table. He cleared his throat,

"Miss. McCreen is correct," he said, his voice and tone the picture of etiquette, "The world is such a fantastic place, just to witness the events that occur can broaden the mind."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. He didn't do polite, just as he didn't do domestic. Brash, bold and rude was more his type. Lisa smiled at him, flirtatious,

"And you are?"

"John, John Smith," he lied, using his alias. He paused, mischief gleaming in his eyes, "The Redbourn fortune, hmm? A bit of a corrupt fortune to inherit, don't you think? What with all the black market that was done in the seventies."

I stifled a laugh as Lisa went pale and red. There's my Doctor. My impudent, infuriating Doctor.

Conversation continued, prying as always. Several mentions of Max arose, but were shot down like missiles. The Doctor cleared his throat,

"Excuse me Lady Tegan, may I..." he looked at me, "We be excused? We really should freshen up."

I nodded vigorously. My mother narrowed her eyes at the two of us, suspicious still, but nodded in silent agreement. I gently leaped up, pushing my chair in, and darting out of the room. Once we were a few rooms from the tension of the dining, he began to talk,

"How in the name of Rassilon can you stand that?" he groaned, slouching as if he hadn't been able to back there. I giggled, locking my fingers with his,

"I can't, that's why I left," I reminded him. He shrugged,

"We-ell."

We walked alongside, and I waited as he freshened up. He exited the large bathroom (it was more like a bedroom, it was so big) and he sighed,

"Oh I needed that."

"TMI!" I shrieked, my voice shrill from laughter. He flashed me a 1000 megawatt smile,

"Not in that way," he reprimanded, "I meant to get away from society."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes,

"How uncomfortable were you with my sisters flirting? One to ten" I asked, straightforward as could be. He eyed my smirk,

"About... a nine," he admitted, running his hand through his hair nervously. I laughed at this as we slowly walked around my immense house,

"The man who saves the universe, nervous at dinner party," I teased him, leading him along the spiraling corridors, "To be fair though, my mother was shooting you death glares," I reminded him. He stiffened subtly, his smile fading quickly. I quickly changed the subject,

"Sorry I dragged you here," I apologized. He waved his hand submissively,

"It's fine," he said. But it wasn't. Not really. Something was amiss. He was... rejecting my presence. He didn't do that. That was one of the many things that I-

"Tegan," he said, interrupting my thoughts. I cleared my head, frowning,

"Sorry?" I asked. Tegan. My mother's name. He smiled, redirecting my thoughts,

"Tegan, that was the name of one of my former... companions," He told me. I felt a rush of heat, jealousy and pain. I knew he had had other companions, but at any mention of them I always felt betrayed. Why should I be any more special then the next? Then again, why shouldn't I be? The sting was still there. I shook my head,

"No, Mom is… was... too down to earth for that. Born in Australia, married my father, became a Lady, had four of us kids..." I trailed off. He gave me a concerned look,

"Four?" he asked, his voice a whispered. I stopped myself from letting out a tear,

"We should get back," I said, quickly. Too quickly. He gave me a worried look, but nodded. He didn't pry. I was so grateful.

Leaving was the hardest part. Because I knew that it might be for good. Taking his hand, walking away from everything. Waving as I disappeared into the crowds. They could never know.

Right?

_Maybe, someday, we'll figure all this out,_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt_  
><em>Try to find a way to make things better now and<em>  
><em>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud<em>  
><em>We'll be better off somehow<em>

_Someday_

A/N: DEEP chapter. Loved writing it. The song at the end of this chapter is Someday by Rob Thomas. The song in the previous chapter is Calls Me Home by Shannon Le Brie.


	7. Late nights, swimming, and eggnog

A/N: This chapter I have been itching to write all month. Seriously. I love it, I just love it. Revealed in this Chapter- The Doctor's suspicions about Kat, who Max is, a bit about Nate (NATEY NATE NATE!) and... late nights, swimming, and eggnog. Because that's just the best title in the universe. Review… because… Matt Smith is epic and David Tennant makes you swoon! I've seen all of the new episodes and…. Well… ANYWAY (grumbles about Ten/Rose OTP).

Chapter 7: Late Nights, Swimming, and Eggnog.

In my daydream, it was Christmas.

I was sitting, all of my family near me, opening presents and laughing. Mom was making cookies; Dad was playing catch with the dogs, Nate, and Max. Tami and Dani were applying makeup. I was just watching. The Doctor was there as well. He was everywhere, in my thoughts, daydreams. We were too close for it to be any other way. The laughter and cookies made me feel warm. The family I had made me feel happy. He made me feel safe. Perfect.

I lazily looked up, seeing a face contorted by the water. I pushed off from the bottom of the pool, shooting myself 12 feet up to the surface. I gasped in some air, and clung to the side, my arms crossed over the edge.

"Hello," I said, shy. The Doctor was studying me, watching my movement. He smiled and knelt down next to the pool,

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked softly, handing me a cup of something warm. Eggnog, I thought, taking a deep sip. I sighed. Yes, yes I should. If time wasn't irrelevant here, it would be midnight.

"Shouldn't you?" I replied, smiling up at him. My decision to swim at midnight was a foolishly made one, and I regretted it when I saw him. He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck,

"I don't sleep," he told me, giving me an appraising look. I blushed. The idea of jumping into the water wearing a bikini underneath my shorts and a T shirt seemed stupid now. I cleared my throat of water,

"I couldn't sleep," I whispered to him. The Doctor nodded, understanding. We sat in silence for a few, awkward moments. I spoke again, "I couldn't help but think... you seemed upset today. Why?"

He shifted his weight, rolling his head to one side,

"Your mother... Kat, she was my companion."

I felt angry tears sting my face. Betrayed. She never mentioned him, never said anything about him. She lied. To me. He let his hand trail into the water. I touched it, hesitantly.

"Go on," I murmured, watching his hand, but not his face. He continued, his voice slow as if he was still debating whether or not to tell me,

"Kat, if your mother had you and your siblings after on the TARDIS she could have absorbed time energy and passed it to you, even if you were all born years and years after she left."

"So?"

"With enough TARDIS energy in you..." he trailed off. I looked up at him, my hand still on his,

"What? Doctor, what?" I asked, urgent. His brow was creased and his face was complex. He didn't trust me with what he was going to say. A feeling of malaise sank in my stomach. He cleared his throat,

"It doesn't matter," he said, reassuringly. I frowned, drawing slightly back into the water,

"Don't lie to me please," I whispered. He looked down to me, his gaze sharp. He took my hand in his,

"I would never lie to you," he said, his tone fierce. I bit my lip. The credulity of his words were... confusing. He tried to lighten the mood. Smiling, he shrugged of his coats until only his white shirt remained, and jumped in. I squealed as the splash hit me, batting at the water. He resurfaced, his face radiant and gleeful,

"What, you're allowed to swim but I'm not? Now that's hardly fair," he chastised playfully. I pushed water towards him, going underneath and escaping before he could splash me back. We came up, laughing loudly. Then the phone rang. The Doctor gave me a severe look and rolled his eyes,

"What is it with you and that phone?" he murmured as I slipped out of the water and got my phone. I flipped it open and hit the accept button,

"Hello?" I said. The Doctor kicked water at me, mainly trying to kill the phone. I glared at him and pushed him back into the water.

"Kat?" came my mother's voice. I sighed in relief,

"Hey Mum," I responded, trying to sound cheery. A towel flew past my face. I muffled a chuckle.

"Kat, what on earth are you doing?" asked my mother, obviously curious about the laughter and splashes.

"What? Oh, we're just swimming," I said, ringing out my hair. I could almost see my mother's raised eyebrows.

"We?"

"Yeah, the Doctor and I."

"You have a swimming pool?"

I swore silently in my mind. There goes the cover story.

"Yep," I said with false optimism.

"Swimming."

The Doctor leaned over my shoulder, obviously straining to hear. I pushed him back.

"Uh-huh" I said, running my fingers through my hair in a vain attempt to dry it out.

"At midnight?" my mother said, though it was more of a statement then a question. I sighed inwardly,

"Yessir."

"I didn't know the TARDIS had a pool," my mother mused.

"Yeah, well he-" I stopped, abruptly, almost dropping my phone. I raised my voice considerably, "How do you know about the TARDIS?" I demanded, my voice strained with anger. She did know. She never told us, never told anyone, she did know. I could hear the blood rush through my skin. The Doctor's head snapped up and he jumped down the stairs, to where I was.

"Tegan," he said, grabbing the phone from me, "Why did you call," his voice was cold, angry like I was. I could still hear what she was saying, but I didn't care. She lied, she lied, she lied, the mantra went through my head.

"...my husband... all on the roof... big rock... Dani... Tami... help...Harriet... prime minister... gone... dead?" was all I heard of my mother's voice. I was paralyzed with anger, I couldn't control it. The phone snapped shut after he reassured my mother that it was going to be 'fine'. I sat, numb, letting water run of me. He stood behind me, watching me. I didn't move. His hand gently laced into mine. I let my hand be pulled up, turning to him. He looked solemn,

"One third of the earth's population is about to jump off of buildings," he said bleakly. He flashed me an unexpected grin, "I suppose we ought to go!" he exclaimed, pulling me up and dashing away. I followed, my good mood blossoming. How is it that some people just make you feel so blissful? We ran into the control room. He flipped switches and hit buttons and I danced about. I turned around, to face the doors,

"A positive? Everyone in my family is A positive, 'cept me and Mum," I told him, "Oh... that makes sense! Doesn't it?" No answer came. I laughed, "You're awfully quiet today. You're never quiet. You al-" I glanced in his direction, backing up a few steps, "Oh."

The Doctor was on the ground. Not in his normal- hey-I'm-doing-repairs-don't-bother-me-just-admire-me way, but in a crap-I'm- unconscious-and- no-one-is-flying-this-thing way. I yelped, running to him. I rolled his head from it's face down position to look at me. His eyes were closed and blood was on the back of my hands. Hurt. He was hurt. But he never got hurt. The TARDIS was landing, but I didn't care. Blood was dripping from his head. I did what any sensible nineteen year old with no medical training would do.

I panicked.

"WAKE UP! ARE YOU DEAD, PLEASE DONT BE DEAD, DOCTOR!" I cried out, clamoring for his pulse, "Come on, don't do this, please, wake up, what do I do?" I ripped the towel from my hair, pressing it gingerly against his skull. I bit my lip, blinking back tears as his body shuddered. Next to his hand was a large rock. Blood on it. How in the name of all things holy did a flipping rock get in here? "A medic," I felt for my phone, "The two hearts thing may be hard to explain, but... 9-9-9" I said the numbers aloud as I dialed them, all the while keeping myself placed against him, his head in my lap, "Hello?" I said, overjoyed as I got an answer from someone, "OH! THANK GOD! It's my friend, he was hit by... something. He's unconscious, he's bleeding a lot, too much," I felt hysterics overwhelm me; "Can you come? Please?"

The man asked me to calm down, and told me to find out where exactly I was.

"I can't leave him!" I cried, "He's hurt!" I looked down on him, his eyes so closed and unfluttering. Without his incessant chatter, the TARDIS was empty. Haunting.

"Ma'am," said the man on the other end, his voice stern, "We need you to find out where you are, otherwise he could be even more hurt. Please."

I put down the phone, removing his head from my lap and laying it on top of his coat. I feebly walked to the TARDIS doors, opened them...

And screamed.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! YEAH BABY! Review and favorite for a freaking out Kat! Gawd, it's so fun to write characters having spazz attacks. Finding a way to make an already regenerated Ten unable to help during the Christmas Invasion was tricky...

Thanks for reading!


	8. Stay Beautiful

A/N: Welcome! Ten unconscious! Tegan's daughter! Kat going all mental! Who knew chaos could be so darn fun? ;) Sorry if this chapter is a bit... spacey. No pun intended. Coming up with explanations for these things (especially since there was no regeneration in this entire story, how on earth will I explain the hand grow back thingy and the 'Who am I?' speech) was excruciatingly dull. Gah. But here it is! The song in this is Stay Beautiful by The Last Goodbye. Thank you to: MandaPanda89 and Naida of the Rain for reviewing. I literally (no joke) saw the review announcement on my email, smiled and said, "LOOK AWESOME PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED" causing family members around me to give me very odd looks. I do have an excuse for my posting. Between an actual deadline for something, travel, and more tests than you could imagine… I was too tired this past month to even post.

I did, however, write quite a bit. I had no internet, but I wrote. The total story is beyond 40,000 words now.

Reviews remind me to post. Which I shall try to do at a more regular pace. Thanks!

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor who, the amazingly good looking Ten would have been on the show until David Tennant died. He isn't. Therefore, I do not own DW. I DO however own Kat, her fam (minus Mum aka Tegan) and anything that is not in DW. Kapeesh? I also do not own the song Stay Beautiful by The Last Goodbye.

Chapter 8: Stay Beautiful.

The scream escaped my lips before I could stop it, the TARDIS doors slamming behind me. Protecting her master, but not her traveler. They were hideous, to sum it up in a word. Like rocks. Alive rocks. What had he called them? Sycorax? They grabbed me, and I tried to scream again, but was cut off by a hand over my mouth. I choked on my terror, my legs ready to give way. Normally, this type of thing wouldn't faze me, if there weren't millions of them. And if my protector wasn't unconscious on the floor of a Police Box that was bigger on the inside- maybe I would be less frightened. Other than that, I was fine, perfectly happy. Really. Sorta. They let go of me, and I stumbled forward, into the arms of an older woman with open arms. Harriet Jones. She helped the Doctor once. Maybe...

"Who are you, my dear?" asked the Prime Minister. No introduction? Even she must be scared. I muffled a fearful cry and drew away,

"Oh, Mrs. Jones," I said, despairingly. She looked over my shoulder at the blue box, then back to me,

"What's your name, where's the Doctor?" she asked urgently. I bit my lip. Hard.

"Currently indisposed," I said, letting my whimper of worry escape me, "I was caring for him but..." I gazed at the box, "Kat. I'm Kat. The new companion."

Harriet saw my worry on my face and embraced me once more. The Sycorax king (I think) motioned to me and began to speak gibberish. The Doctor was out, so was the TARDIS translation circuit. Harriet Jones' secretary began to read the decoded message,

"The auburn girl," the boy said, "She has the clever blue box. Therefore she speaks for your planet," he read. I bit harder on my lip.

"But she can't!" Harriet protested. I turned my gaze to the alien king,

"Yeah I can," I said, trying to keep my voice strong. The secretary boy gritted his teeth,

"Don't you dare," he hissed, trying to sound threatening. The shake in his voice did otherwise. I breathed heavily,

"Someone has to be the Doctor," I told them. Harriet reached out to me, pulling me back to her,

"But you can't, they'll kill you," she warned me, her voice heavy with concern and power. I yanked my wet sleeves from her grasp and stepped forth,

"It never stopped him," I reminded her, defiantly. _Stupid, obstinate Kat. Like you could be him. _The crowd of Sycorax jeered angrily as I tried to speak.

"I... I address the Sycorax," I started, trying desperately to keep my voice mellow, "According to.." I trailed off. What would the Doctor say? "Article 27 of the... Shadow Proclamation," he had mentioned it once... I raised my voice, "I command you to leave this world with all the authority of..." come on Kat, think, you listened to his blabber once or twice, talk like him, "Um... of the Slitheen Parliament of..." I closed my eyes. Say it right Kat, say it right, "Raxacoricofallapatorius," stupid planet names, "And... well... the Gelth Confederacy," the king began to walk towards me, "As sanctioned by the Mighty jagrafess," whoever they are, "And.. OH!" this should work, "The Daleks. Now leave this planet in peace... please?" I squeaked, backing up as far as I could go. Silence. Then... laughter. More gibberish from the ugly alien king. Then it was translated,

"You are very very funny," said the secretary, his brow furrowed, "And now you're going to die."

Harriet was in uproar. Camaraderie had its perks. One was that the leader of Britain wanted to protect you.

"Don't hurt her!" cried Harriet and her workers, launching towards me. They were quickly restrained. The secretary kept translating,

"Did you think you were clever?" he read, "With your stolen words?"

The King raised his arms and voice and I yelped, jumping a bit.

"We are the Sycorax," the secretary said, "Bringer of the darkness."

The king pushed his face near mine and I uttered another pitiful scream.

"Next to us you are but a wailing child," he read to Harriet, who's eyes were glued to me, "You shall watch your planet suffer and then your world be crumbled and your people enslaved."

As if magic, the English words came out of the king's mouth in harmony. I frowned and the secretary voiced what everyone was thinking,

"Hold on that's English!" the secretary pointed out. I nodded, my fear draining by the second.

"He's talking English," muttered Harriet, astonished.

"You're talking English," I said. Part of me felt relieved, part scared to death. Loved that feeling. The Doctor would call it running.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive language," exclaimed the Sycorax. I leaned back,

"But that is definitely English. Can you hear English?" I asked the three humans with me. They nodded, confused.

"Which means it's working," I said, breathlessly, "Which means..." I turned slowly to the TARDIS. The doors opened, revealing a wet, smiling Doctor. He flashed me a grin,

"Didja miss me?" he asked, his grin climbing up his face. I smiled as widely as my lips could bear. The king flung his whip forth, but The Doctor effortlessly snagged it away.

"Was I really that bad?" he asked, his nose crinkled in disgust. The Sycorax king pushed the large club in his face,

"How dare you!" the king cried out, thrusting the club at him. The Doctor grabbed it quickly, snapping it decisively against his leg.

"Just can't get the stars," the Doctor muttered, his face still slightly bemused, "Now you! Just wait," he leaned forward towards the king, "I'm busy."

He pointed a finger at the king, as if he were a misbehaving child, not the alien who had billions on their roofs.

"Dexter, hello!" cried the Doctor, walking up to the man beside me. Dexter smiled. Obviously they had met. The Doctor turned to Harriet Jones,

"And Harriet Jones from Flydale North, blimey it's like a reunion!" he said giddily. He turned to me, his goofy smile plastered across his face, "Chlorine!" he exclaimed, "That's all I needed. Acidic cleaner, healed me right up!" he gazed around then back at me, "Now, be honest, how do I look?"

"The same.." I said cautiously. He frowned,

"No regeneration?" he wondered. I shook my head. He sighed,

"Oh come on, I wanted to be ginger.." he pouted, walked about idly. He spun back pointing a finger at me, "And you Kat McCreen fat lot of good you were, you gave up on me!" he retracted his finger, frowning, "Ooo. That's rude. Still rude I suppose," he told me. I nodded, grimacing. Harriet Jones gave me a bewildered glance,

"I'm sorry, who is this?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, striding towards her. I nodded,

"He's the Doctor."

Harriet looked only more confused,

"Well what happened to my Doctor?" she wondered aloud, "Or is it just a title that's passed on."

I couldn't help but smile. The Doctor had told me about Harriet Jones from Flydale North, the Slytheen and his Ninth form. Big ears, bald, older... No, I liked this Doctor better.

"I'm him," the Doctor explained, "I'm literally him, same man new face, well..." his mouth turned up in a slight grin, "New everything."

"But you can't be!" Harriet exclaimed, her voice full of utter confusion.

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor said, "We were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet's disbelief turned into joy,

"Oh my God," she breathed. He leaned forth,

"Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt," spat the Sycorax king, shattering the moment. The Doctor smiled at him,

"Right," he laughed, "Sorry, what can I do for you big fella?"

"Who exactly are you?" the Sycorax king asked. He smiled cockily,

"Well, that's the question isn't it," he replied with a reckless air.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW," the Sycorax king yelled. The Doctor spread his arms and slouched over, looking rather feral,

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled back, relaxing his position, he continued, "See that's the thing, I know I'm the Doctor but after that I literally have no idea."

He began to stride confidently across the room.

"It's all untested," he exclaimed. A song played through my mind,

_Don't stop, don't change stay beautiful._

"Am I funny?" he walked a few more paces, "Sarcastic?" he turned and winked at me, "Sexy?" I felt myself blush wildly. Harriet Jones raised an eyebrow.

_One life, today, you're irresistible. _

"Wild misery?" the Doctor wondered, "Life and soul? Right handed, left handed, a gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck," he paused, "I mean judging by the evidence and what Kat tells me I've certainly got a gob."

That was the understatement of a century. Well.. depends on the century.

The Sycorax challenged the Doctor to a duel (well... he provoked them, pushed a button that could have killed two billion people, challenged them to a duel, and had his hand cut off, but still...)

An hour later, we stood on the Earth, on the chilled ground as the ship of the Sycorax departed. I stood, frozen, turned to the Doctor, and launched myself into his familiar arms. I buried my face in his shoulder, holding onto him,

"You should have died!" I murmured, enveloped in his arms. He laughed at me, but it was a fond laugh,

"Oh you know me. You're yet to lose me, Katherina," he said. I drew back from him,

"Katherina?" I said. He never used my full name. Unless he was worried or angry with me. Realizing his mistake, he simply drew me into another embrace, silent and mysterious.

"KAT!" cried my mother. At first, I was astounded that she found us. Then, I was furiously blushing. I just saved the world, soaking wet from swimming, and in someones arms. Crap. The Doctor smiled widely, winking at my sisters,

"Off the roof now?" he teased. I let out a sigh of relief, wrapping my sisters in my arms. I bit my lip. They deserved to know. I tapped the Doctor on his shoulder from where he was chatting quietly with my mother. He turned and I jerked my head to where the TARDIS was.

"Can we talk?"

A/N: He he. Had to do the speech. Yes David, you are VERY sexy.


	9. Two truths

Chapter 9: Two truths.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to: : MandaPanda89 and Naida of the Rain for reviewing, and all of you wonderful people for reading and adding me to your favorites or alerts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or it's affiliates, however, Kat and her family are MINE (minus Tegan. But still.)

We slipped into the TARDIS, careful to not let a hint of the true interior show. I put my hands in my pockets, watching his expressions.

"They're listening you know," I told him. He stood in front on me, his face closed. He nodded,

"Give me a tick," he said. I couldn't decode anything. He was being as closed as possible. He pointed his sonic screwdriver (don't ask) towards the controls and a light began to flash. He pointed to the ceiling,

"Soundproof. They can't hear a thing."

I looked into his eyes, his lonely, sad eyes and touched his hand,

"Please," I pleaded, my heart swelling.

He was looking at my hand, silent still.

"Please," I repeated myself, adding more strain on my begging.

"You know you can't," he reminded me, his voice low. Anger boiled in my stomach. I clenched my hands,

"No, actually, I don't," I hissed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, hard. It actually hurt. I felt hot tears come down my face. He released my hand, his face a mask of regret. He back away from me, afraid to hurt me,

"I..." he touched my tears, "I'm sorry. I just can't lose you," he whispered. I watched his face, his eyes swirling. I shook my head,

"They need to know that I'm safe," I whispered. He backed away again, scared. He didn't want to hurt me. He didn't want to lose me. He put on his glasses, and pointed his sonic screwdriver towards the doors. They flew open, and in fell my family. They all screeched, and then stopped. Shock. I stood next to the Doctor, my hand slipping into his,

"Thank you."  
><em>Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright...<em>

Once my family's initial shock ceased, the questions came like swarms of bees. It was a bit overwhelming. My ever so unhelpful travel guide decided that if I wanted them to know, I could do all the explaining by myself. Smug little jerk. He leaned casually against the controls, watching everything. Careful, cautious, yet reckless and brash. Typical.  
>"OMYGODITSBIGGERONTHEINSIDE!" squealed Dani, dancing about in circles. My mother turned around and around, touching the controls, the seats, everything. Disbelief. My father, however, was furious,<br>"How on Earth could you have lied about this!" he roared at me, "No two humans could do this! Travel through space and time!"  
>This is when the Doctor chose to interfere- always when my pride was involved. He strode forward, scratching his neck in that nervous manner he had,<br>"We-ell. I might.. sorta... not... be human?" he offered, leaning back as if to escape an imaginary slap. I rolled my eyes.  
>"So. It travels through space and time," my mother said, her voice austere. I nodded,<br>"Yup," I responded, cheerfully. The Doctor edged a bit closer to me, his shoulders touching mine. Tami, who was seemingly mute with surprise until now, began to talk,  
>"And he's an alien," Tami said, pointing a finger at the Doctor accusingly. He smiled at her,<br>"EXACTAMUNDO!" the Doctor yelled suddenly, causing everyone but me to jump, "A phrase I shall never ever say again."  
>I wagged my finger at him, smiling in amusement,<br>"Never say never ever," I chimed, remembering what he always used to say. He gave me a quirky smile, striding about the console room again,  
>"Two truths!" he reminded my family, "I have told you two truths."<br>Two truths and a lie, I thought. I used to love that game. I ran my hand down my slightly wet shirt, brushing rememnants of water from it. My mother walked to me, while the rest of my family chattered about.  
>"I'm sorry," she said, her voice hushed. I felt my jaw tighten, and it took all of my will to stay unmoved,<br>"For what? For lying to me, or for lying to them?" I asked, motioning to my sisters and father. My mother took my wrist, stopping me from running off,  
>"Listen, I couldn't tell you," she pleaded. I glared at her,<br>"Oh?"  
>"You wouldn't have believed me," she said. I wrenched my wrist from her hand,<br>"Yeah? Well now I don't know what to believe," I hissed, defensively stepping back. The Doctor gave me a worried look from across the room. I turned and stalked towards him, sliding my hand in his,  
>"Issues?" I asked him. He gave me an appraising glance,<br>"Shouldn't I ask you that?" he murmured, carefully squeezing my hand. I sighed, but did not respond. His eyes traced my long flowing hair, but still no response came out. How could I? He accepted my silence, running off to warn my sister's not to touch anything. I was left, alone, in the console room. My parents had reluctantly followed, and now everything was silent. I sighed again, walking slowly about the room. There was something magical about this room. Not in the transportation through space and time way, though I had to admit it was rather cool. In the mysterious, exhilarating and friendly way. It was hard to describe, and even harder to leave.  
>Out of nowhere, I felt an immense pain in my head. Burning, white hot pain searing through me. Burning, burning, burning. I let out an anguished cry, crumpling to the ground.<br>Falling,  
>Falling,<br>Falling.

A/N: That was an evil ending, wasn't it? Review? Maybe? Please?

Merry Christmas/ Kwanza/ Hanukah/ New Year by the way! Hope your holidays are bright! 


	10. And A Lie

Chapter 10: And a lie.

A/N: can you guess what the lie is? Lol. Plot bunnies kept me up ALL night, so bear with me. TARDIS/Doctor POV first part. PLUS! I have a bonus, Christmas related one shot about Kat and the Doctor, dedicated to my reviewers, that will be posted with this, called Miracles, Mistletoe, and Orange Chocolate. Check it out! Review it! Especially the constant reviewers Naida the Rain and mandapanda89! You rock! And it is dedicated to you and the other favoriters and reviewers and alerters, so…..  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would be dancing in money and merchandise. Seeing as I am doing neither...<p>

(Doctor/TARDIS POV)

He felt her distress sooner than he heard it. The cry soon followed, a long and painful wail that struck fear in his two beating hearts. _Run, run, faster, faster._  
>The Doctor burst into the console room, soon enough to see her fall, but not close enough to catch her, her family close on his heels. Without hesitation, the lonely angel launched himself forward, kneeling at her side. Her hair spread amongst her, Kat glowed with golden energy. It tumbled through her, uncontrolled and uncontrollable. If it remained in her for more than one, measly minute she would literally burn. Into dust, atoms, nothing. We both knew that, the mad man and his box. He swooped her up, ignoring her family's cries, and carried her into a bluish white room. It was used to measure the energy coursing through her veins, making sure it was balanced. He didn't even need to look at the scale to know that balance was the opposite of Kat right now. If needed, the room could absorb energy. It was risky. It was reckless. It had to work. He would <span>not <span>lose her.  
>"COME ON, COME ON!" the normally peaceful Time Lord yelled, kicking the walls furiously. Kat's family watched in horror and astonishment as the golden glow surrounding her began to trickle into the walls. Whispers and words were also coming from Kat, ghostly words. Not her voice, not even a hint. He leaned towards them, listening,<br>"_To short... to short..." _each sentence was different, a different voice, "_She shall not return... The darkness, the never ending darkness... Everything shall fall... Lies you tell, they are lies!... Beware the truthful ones, for they can tell the most lies."_  
>Kat's body arched upwards, as if in great pain, and then slouched back, still. My dear friend rushed to her side, hoping, praying... A gentle pulse sounded in her veins and her lips took in feeble breaths of air. <em>Alive. <em>Tegan rushed forth, her face like a summer storm: angry and sudden,  
>"This is why I left this place Doctor," she spat, cradling her daughter's head, "You destroy things just as often as you save them."<br>The Doctor stepped back, letting Tegan take over. I could tell that his entire being itched to throw Tegan out, and her family, and fix this mess he had made. Make sure his (our) little human was safe. Not just from the energy running through her, but from her family and more importantly, herself. She had no idea how dangerous she was. No one did. Now, knowing her mother was Tegan, even I- the all knowing TARDIS- didn't. Tegan had- like any companion- absorbed quite a bit of my energy. Her daughters and sons would inherit (for lack of a better word) some of that energy. If what Kat had told him about a future version of my Time Lord... ahem... _transferring _energy to her to save her, the energy in her might be even greater than normal. And if the Lord of Time knew one thing, he knew this: too much of a good thing is always a bad thing. Absorb enough energy and there was a chance that...  
>We both heard Kat's lips move, taking in a desperate gulps of air. Her remaining family tried to rush in, but the protective Doctor quickly sonicked the door, pushing Tegan out as he did so. Kat's eyes fluttered, searching for him. With a gasp, she shot up, clutching at his arms until she was safe in his embrace.<br>"Oh!" she cried out, her voice muffled in the pinstripe man's shoulder, "Oh." He smiled-she couldn't see it- at her surprise- and so did I. My Doctor felt her entire body shudder, remembering the pain it had experienced, and drew her closer, whispering quickly and quietly in her ear,  
>"It's fine, your fine, I've got you, shhh, calm down, shh..."<p>

Her family witnessed their exchange with wide eyes and relieved postures. Her scream had terrified my fearless Time Lord, chilled him to the bone. He knew how, how human she was. Delicate. Or was she? No one should have survived that. But she did. Her brain had caught on fire- literally. The energy had flamed inside of her, going through her. Only someone with so much need, so much want to live and be and laugh and love could do that.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered to her, laying her gently back down. Her eyes were still distant, but her mind was still with her. She gave him an innocent look, ceasing her struggle and slumping onto the medical table,

"For?" she asked. The Time Lord opened the doors, allowing her family in. Avoiding the question. 900 years of life had taught him that: if a question could be avoided, do so. Because, what could he say? I'm sorry that I dragged you into this? I'm sorry that you may never see family again? I'm sorry for the unbearable pain you experienced? No, it was better to say nothing at all. Her family rushed in, holding her and talking to her and yelling at her all at once. But she wasn't watching them. She was watching her Doctor. With confusion, pain, and rejection in her eyes. He knew that. So he didn't look.

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move,_

_Like today never happened,_

_Today never happened._

Her eyes followed his movements but he pushed them away. Why couldn't she just be happy he had let her family see all of this? She always asked for more.

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor,_

_Like today never happened,_

_Today never happened._

It had never been that easy. Sometimes, when they saw each other again after all the chaos they had suffered, flinging themselves into each other's arms, it seemed easy, but it never really was. It was simple really. She was a human, a smiling, young human. He was a Time Lord, a serious, young (well, for his people) Time Lord. The two of them helped each other through the day, and that was it.

Wasn't it?

_Welcome to the fallout._

He had tried to space myself from her, keep her safe. Never really worked. By bringing her family on board, the Doctor had taken a risk. A stupid risk. If she saw the fear in their eyes- and she did- there was a possibility that she would want to leave. Part of him wanted her to, to keep her safe from everything that could happen. Part of him never wanted her to leave his sight. Not to keep her safe, but to keep her with him (but can you blame a lonely angel for wanting some small vanity?). One part was selfless, the other was selfish. Guess which one was in control?

_Welcome to resistance._  
>It was her choice. She stood, shakily, walking towards him. His jaw tightened. She had her family here, why didn't she walk to them? They followed her like goslings follow their mother goose. She stumbled right before reaching the mad traveling man, and he swiftly steadied her, holding her arm. She shot him an appreciative look,<br>"What happened?" she asked, more for her family's sake then her own. He kept holding her, this time by gently touching her back,  
>"The TARDIS energy that had been transferred to you flared up, like the sun does when it gets too hot," he explained, struggling to make it simple (fine, blame it on me why don't you), "You had a sudden increase in radiation, and your body reacted likewise."<br>She nodded, slowly. Her father spoke up,  
>"If she leaves all of ... this," he spat in disgust, "Would she get better?"<br>He and I (although I could not voice my opinion) could tell right away that certain family members (namely all of them) were not quite in favor of my Doctor (basically hated him). He shook his head,  
>"No. Worse," his melted brown eyes met hers, "Much much worse. That's the reason I initially took her with me. She had energy boiling inside of her. That's not supposed to happen," he told them, his voice strict, "The TARDIS balanced that energy, keeping it level. By staying here, Kat is staying safe."<br>Well. To an extent. Kat's eyes told him that saying so would not decrease his chances of being brutally slapped. Tegan stepped forth, facing the man she had lost so long ago,  
>"You did all of this," she motioned about, "To keep my daughter safe?"<br>"Well..." the Doctor smiled, that brilliant smile that shined light on all who witness it, "More or less."  
>Kat's eyes brightened, as if knowing that her coming with him was not just to keep her safe was a comforting thought. The Time Lord looked her up and down, scanning her with the sonic screwdriver once more. He took her hand,<br>"Now, Kat, can you walk?" he asked her, his voice tinted with worry. Kat took a step, then another, then another, skipped around the room, and grabbed hold of his hand,  
>"Why, I think I can," she said teasingly. He felt his smile widen,<br>"Brilliant, allons-y!" he cried, jerking her hand towards him as he dashed off. Her laughter filled the halls, echoing through the TARDIS. She had made her decision, and her decision was him. 

Kat POV:

My mother watched us, like a hawk.. We were both unnaturally tense when she was around. For our different reasons, I suppose. My mother had left the Doctor. There was definitely tension between them. Unsolved anger, more or less. Now I had to live up to what she accomplished. Yes, there was definitely an edgy feeling in the console room. My sisters were –still- flirting with the Doctor, and he was- still- extremely uncomfortable with it. My father was still very flabbergasted. My mother took the chance to talk to me.  
><em>I've been waiting,<em>  
><em> All my life,<em>  
><em> For someone like you to come mess with my mind<em>  
>I sat peacefully on the chairs, resting. <em>Doctor's orders my foot. <em>She came to sit near me, and I knew a lecture was coming. I turned slightly away from her, still not forgiving her. She could have told us. She could have.  
>"Tell me," she began, putting a hand on mine, "Are you safe here?"<br>I felt a tear burn in my eyes. How could I stay mad at her? After all of this, all she wanted to know was if I was safe. I turned to her,  
>"I don't know Mum," I whispered, "I just… don't know." We watched the Doctor rapidly explain why sixteen year olds should never flirt with Time Lords, our expressions fond. She left because she hated the death and destruction. I came because I had to.<br>_Someone crazy, someone who, someone who''ll love me the way I loved you, I keep searching, and what's worse, now that you're gone all that's left is the hurt. Three little words, that's all that I've got, three little words, like it or not. _  
>"Are you happy here?" she enquired, her eyes begging me for an honest answer. This was a no brainer,<br>"Yes," I said firmly, without a hint of hesitation. This worried her, I could see that. I didn't know why, but it did. She squeezed my hand, both of our eyes still on the Doctor.  
>"And this.." she trailed off, "New Doctor. What does he mean to you?"<br>My eyes still followed him, and I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes,  
>"Oh, well he's…." <em>magnificent, wonderful, brilliant, everything, <em>"just a friend."  
>She didn't buy it. I didn't even need to see her to know that<br>_Tell me you notice,_  
><em> Tell me you hurt,<em>  
><em> For you I would run to the end of the earth, <em>(oh, understatement).  
><em> I cannot keep you,<em>  
><em> But I can keep my word,<em>  
><em> There's so much beautiful hate in the world,<em>  
><em> Love how it hurts.<em>  
>Two truths…<br>_This is my journey, _  
><em> This ain't the end,<em>  
><em> I'm waiting here til I see you again.<em>  
>And a lie.<p>

A/N: The first song was Dare You to Move by Switchfoot, and the last was Love How It Hurts by Scouting for Girls. And HEY GUESS WHAT? I own neither nor. Preview for next chapter: The man in the bowtie was smiling sadly now, "John, John Smith and this is Rory and Amy." 


	11. Unexpected Aquaintences

A/N: Bwahaha. Chapter 11 for Doctor 11. I am just so darn good. ;P. Kat's POV. Hey, here's a thought. If you review I might post/update sooner. Just a thought. Do with it what you will.

Many, many thanks to: the always reviewer MandaPanda89, and my two new reviewers- Cetacea of Time and drkseeker233. You reminded me why I love to write this. You are awesome. Also to all those who read and favorite and etc. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kat, the plot of this story, and a muffin (a very good muffin that I am willing to share with all reviewers). The song Arms by Christina Perri is not mine, nor is Doctor Who.

Chapter 11: Unexpected Acquaintances.

"Doctor!" I called desperately. My family was home now, and the TARDIS had taken us to 2006, at the site of a large arson. Or so they said. The extraterrestrial part of the situation was quite obvious. An entire forest plus a large building, all burst into flames. Witnesses saw the entire area- two acres- burst into flames in perfect, horrifying harmony. Not only were people and animals turned into ash, but every single living organism had been evaporated. The flames came, and left, in a matter of seconds. So, of course, we had to come. And he had to leave me in the middle of it. Idiot. I had been walking for ages now, and was now in the small town next to the crime scene. Not only was I all alone, but I was freezing. I was unprepared to say the least. Short shorts, a lacy spaghetti strap shirt. A few more minutes and I would have to go inside and stop searching,  
>"Where is that man?" I grumbled. I heard voices, low and urgent, and smiled. It had to be him. I dashed around the corner, not even glancing at who was there,<br>"You know Doctor, for someone so old and on his tenth life you would think that you would have thought before running off," I said with a laugh. I looked up and blushed. Three people, a man in a bowtie and tweed, a normal looking bloke, and a young red head stared at me in amazement.  
>"Oh!" I cried, letting my blush spread around my cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were my friend. Tall, skinny as a stick, hair like a porcupine, hundred miles a minute talking?"<br>They continued to stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably, biting my lip and twisting my hair nervously,  
>"Were you in the middle of something?" my eyes flickered amongst the three, "I can go."<br>The man in the bowtie stepped forward suddenly, his eyes locked on me,  
>"No!" he exclaimed. Startled, I stepped back, reaching for a hand that was not there. The red head saw this and smiled at me sadly. The bowtie man relaxed,<br>"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. You… you're not interrupting," he reassured me. I smiled at him.  
>"I'm Kat, by the way, Katherina McCreen," I held out a hand, "And you are?"<br>The man in the bowtie was still smiling, sadly now,  
>"John, John Smith and this is Amy and Rory," he shook my hand, as if it was a bittersweet exchange. I laughed aloud,<br>"My friend," I explained my outburst, "My friend he uses that name a lot."  
>Amy whispered something to John, who nodded tensely. I frowned at them. There was something… recognizable about them. As if I knew them, as if…<br>"KAT!" came a familiar call. The Doctor, "KAT I NEED YOU!"  
>I sighed happily, smiling affectionately,<br>"COMING DOCTOR!" I yelled back, relieved to hear his voice. I turned to the three, who all looked sad and curious. "My friend," I said, "That's him. Left me alone, walking about for two hours!" I laughed again, "Anyways, it was really nice to meet you."  
>I dashed off, turning corners. He stood, facing away from me, calling my name. I leaned against a wall, nonchalant,<br>"Looking for someone?" I wondered aloud. He turned, his face filled with happiness. I ran at him, feeling his arms around me.  
><em>You put your arms around me and I know its easier for you to let me go.<em>

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._  
>I buried my face in his shoulder, glad to be back,<br>"You left me! Two hours!" I cried. He held me closer,  
>"I know and I'm sorry."<br>Out of the corner of my eye I saw the three mysterious people watching. The man in the bowtie looked wistful, and the red head grabbed his hand reassuringly. I broke away from his embrace,  
>"Now, what have you find out?" I asked. The Doctor's eyes glinted,<br>"You told me that when you met me I nearly killed you with what you called Fire Beasts," he started. I put a finger on his lips,  
>"You called it a Fire Beast," I corrected him, "And then you kissed me."<br>He shrugged, obviously tense on the subject,  
>"Well… Yes…" he said, nervously. The red headed girl called Amy squealed, only silenced by a stern look from John. The Doctor turned, frowning as if he were confused by their very being here,<br>"And they are?" he asked me, eyebrows raised. I cocked my head and let out a bewildered giggle,  
>"I have absolutely no idea."<br>The Doctor turned back to me, lacing his fingers with mine,  
>"I suppose we should run then," he suggested with a wild smile. I half ran, half skipped, the widest smile on my face. It was times like these that I savored, when it was being together, saving the world and running. Simple. No rules, no boundaries, nothing. We skidded along the turns and finally ended up at the barren wasteland that was once a building and forest. The Doctor quickly scanned the area, placing a small phone in my hands,<br>"Right, beneath this area is a small crypt. I need you to go into it," he told me. I frowned,  
>"Why, exactly?"<br>"To see if there are any living things of course," he said, making me feel rather stupid.  
>"Why would there be living things in a crypt?" I asked. He gave me a pleading look,<br>"Just!" he ran his hand through his hair, "There would be rats and mice and spiders. If I'm right- and I'm always right," he bragged, subtle as ever, "They will all have been turned to dust. I need to know the extent of these Fire Beast's powers."  
>"And if you're wrong?" I wondered, hands on my hips, "Hmm?"<br>"Then you'll be waist deep in dead bodies and rats now GO!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, flipping the phone between my hands, and wandered off into the crypt.  
>The day was ending, the sky a violet black that made shadows seem real. I walked cautiously into the crypt. I opened the phone, using it as a flash light. Empty. Completely. I shivered. Creepy. Not a single living thing was visible. No flies, no spiders, no bones... He was right. Again. I would never hear the end of this. I rolled my eyes, striding back to the door to the crypt. It was... closed. Confusion rained over me like a storm. I was sure I had left it open... I tried to push it open, fear pulsing through me.<br>"Doctor?" I whispered, my voice breaking, "It isn't funny." No response came, just a hint of movement. I swallowed deeply, pushing down the paralyzing horror. I spoke louder now, "Ha ha, very funny Doctor," I said with a laugh, my voice shrill, "Now open the door!" More movement. I felt trapped, a deer in headlights, "DOCTOR!" I began to scream, hitting the door desperately, "DOCTOR LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! DOCTOR!"  
>A swift hand covered my mouth, barely muffling my screams of terror. I heard the sharp click of a gun being loaded, cold, hard metal pressed to my head. I felt sick to my stomach, and kicked wildly, harder and harder, clawing at the hand. Then there came a voice,<br>"Who are you and what is your relation to the Doctor." Male, late twenties... American? Oh that was bad, very bad. Americans had that tendency to shoot things, and it made me (to say the least) stay very, very still. A hand reached out and flipped on a light switch. The light temporarily blinded me, and I winced against the attacking lights. I heard a chuckle... But it wasn't malicious, it was a genuine laugh. I choked as the hand was removed from my mouth, knowing fine well that screaming would do not good,  
>"Kat-" I coughed out, "Katherina McCreen... Companion to the Doctor."<br>The American, who I could see more clearly now, shook his head,  
>"No kid, <span>relation<span> to the Doctor," he said. I opened and closed my mouth, unsure of what to say,

"I.. Why... Well... I suppose... I have no idea," I admitted with a small laugh. The American laughed with me, dropping his gun and throwing another at me. I caught it, fumbling as I did so.

"Join the club," the American said with a snort, "Come along bonnie Kat."

As stunned as I was, I was sensible enough to see through that joke. I crossed my arms, careful not to fire the gun and glared at the man with all the anger I had left,  
>"I'M IRISH!" I screamed, reaching out and slapping the man. He rubbed his cheek, still smiling, and pushed open the door,<br>"Really?" the man commented, smiling at me flirtatiously and batting his eyes, "Well then, come on Miss Celtic Kat!"  
>Grabbing my hand in a way that made me wistful for my- not my, the- Doctor's hand, he pulled us out of the crypt. I fell onto the ground, grumbling some very choice words and causing the American to laugh even harder. My eyes flickered to the side; the three people were here. Why? I pushed the thought from my mind, concentrating on the mysterious Yankee Doodle.<br>"Who in the name of all things holy are you?" I demanded to know, planting my feet in the ground. He glanced at them and gave me an appraising look,  
>"You're not going to move until you know aren't you," he observed. I shook my head, thrusting my chin up,<br>"Nope!"  
>He sighed, rolling his eyes,<br>"Well then. So sorry about this... well sort of," he said, lifting me over his shoulder. I let out a cry, beating my fists against his back,  
>"PUT ME DOWN YOU LITTLE-" I exclaimed, cut off by a distant cry. I stopped, listening for the voice. A smug smile crossed my face,<br>"Oh now you'll let me go," I chuckled, relaxing against the man's shoulder. Out of the corners dashed the Doctor, holding out his sonic like a weapon. He couldn't see the man's face, and raised it to the American's head angrily,  
>"Put. Her. Down," he commanded, fury swarming around him. The American, his head still covered by a hood, laughed, releasing me. I stumbled slightly, thankful as the Doctor's arms came around me. I buried my face in his shoulder, my pulse slowing,<br>"Took you long enough," I mumbled into his arm.  
>"Just be glad what I did worked," he replied, a smile in his voice. I felt his arm raise and I let go of him, standing tall and proud.<br>"Who are you, and why in the name of Rassilion did you give the girl you kidnapped a gun?" he asked. I glanced down at my hand, dropping the weapon like it was on fire. A blush began to spread around my cheeks. I could have defended myself. Now I seemed like a desperate mouse. Crap. The man lifted his hood. He was a handsome man, no, more than handsome, absolutely gorgeous. The Doctor's eyes widened and he let out a disgruntled sigh,  
>"I should have known," he sighed, rolling his eyes for good measure. I glanced back and forth between the two men, thoroughly confused,<br>"Hold on, sorry, who is he?" I asked, pointing at the American.  
>"Captain Jack Harkness. Used to travel with me," he revealed. I frowned, cocking my head,<br>"He used to travel with you?"  
>Jack flashed us a smile,<br>"That's right sweetheart," he chimed, obviously enjoying my discomfort, "How you doing Doc?"  
>The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,<br>"Fine until you showed up," my close friend said, smiling back, "Nice to see you again Jack."  
>Jack tipped an imaginary hat mockingly, swooping my hand and planting a kiss on it,<br>"Lovely to meet you're new companion, Queen Kat," he flirted unblushingly. Warmth crept inside me. Okay, so I liked him. Just a little. Maybe. I giggled,  
>"Nice to meet you as well Captain," I teased. Jack opened his mouth in a mock gasp,<br>"Ooooo. Captain. I like that," he said with a wink. The Doctor rolled his eyes again,  
>"It would be really useful if you would drop her hand and stop flirting with her," he reprimanded Jack. Jack dropped my hand and gave the Doctor a salute,<br>"What brings you and the lovely lady here?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing around,  
>"This," he told Jack vaguely. Jack raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. I stepped forward, smiling,<br>"Basically the entire area burst into flames, causing all living things to die. Some one," I jerked my thumb towards the Doctor, "Got curious."  
>Jack let out a loud chuckle, lowering his eyes from the horizon to me again,<br>"Oh, I like her," Jack stressed, kissing my hand again, "I think I'll call you Moss, Miss Kat." The Doctor's jaw tightened,  
>"And why would that be Captain?" the Doctor managed to say through gritted teeth. The dashing American gave the Doctor a 'seriously?' look, but managed to state his reasons clearly,<br>"One, because she sticks to you like Moss, two because it's a cute name for a wonderful girl and three..." Jack shrugged, his smile firmly planted on his face, "Well I don't know."  
>The Doctor cleared his throat, murmuring something none of us could hear,<br>"Jack, please try to refrain yourself from flirting with every tree, Moss and human out there," the Doctor said, sarcasm lacing his voice. I frowned, my mind reeling. Was he... Jealous? As if answering, the man in the bow tie- John- nodded quickly. That was certainly odd... I shoved the idea out of my mind again, skipping jovially over to the crimes scene. I spread my hands out and danced about, glad for the distraction,  
>"So WHAT are we to do about this?" I yelled to the two men. Jack began to walk- no, more like SASHAY- over, the Doctor following him. A familiar thumping began in my head. One two three four. One two three four. I reached out, my good mood forgotten, and touched my head. Pain roared through it, and I doubled over, head near my knees. Faint voices cried out, but my brain would only process the pain. Searing heat and those four beats. Onetwothreefour. Onetwothreefour. Burning burning, so hot, so cold. Onetwothreefour. Cold hands draped over me, gently pulling me, holding me. Words were coming out of my mouth, some mine some unrecognizable,<br>"Max, come home, Max, come home. _She shall never survive the final blows. _Ninety seven percent, an A, good for the daughter of royalty, eh? _Never again. _It burns, so bright, so hot, so dark, so cold. _The everlasting darkness. _Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Help-hurts-I- can't... Doctordoctordoctor. _Young, very young. You killed her, you did this. _Why not? Can't you love me? _The walls they crack, heal them, seal them. _Marrisa, always about perfect Marissa. _Falling, falling. _I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry. _Losing her will kill you all. _MAX! MAX! NOT MAX PLEASE NO! _End it, end it. _Doctor, help, Doctor I need you, it hurts, everything hurts. _BURN!_"  
>With the last strange words I collapsed, makeup smeared up and down my hand, my hands over my face. A hand brushed mine, slowly, gently pulling it from my face. I shivered, shuddering. Faces blurred and clashed as the tears fell out. I let myself go limp, propped up by someone else. Voices murmured me to sleep, and all the world faded behind me.<p>

A/N:…. I don't know why I do this to my characters. But I do. It will get better Kat, don't worry. OH IS THAT A PREVIEW I SEE?

"_That's for us to know," the Doctor began, lacing his fingers with mine. _

_ "And you to find out!" I practically sang, fighting giggles._

_ Jack scowled at the two of us, _

_ "You two are so darn cute," he growled, "and it's REALLY annoying."_

So yeah, she lives. Reviews are always welcome! I open my email and it's like Christmas all over again. Or Chanukah or Kwanza. So basically a really happy time.


End file.
